


La jungle et les voies des seigneurs

by malurette



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Mostly Gen, a bit of weird theology, armadillos, i wish i can add more some day, slight crack
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'une et les autres sont supposées impénétrables : ça reste à prouver ! <br/>mini recueil de mini fics ;<br/>1ère vignette : Les anges que s'adjoignent les dieux. <br/>2ème : Grands bouleversements théologiques à El Dorado ! <br/>3ème : Si Tulio croyait à la chance il ne jouerait pas avec des dés pipés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un prophète et un ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les anges que s’adjoignent les dieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un prophète et un ange (incognito)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Road to El Dorado  
>  **Personnages :** les Dieux, Chel, le tatou  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’avait pas à se renseigner sur elle. »  
>  d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré/début du film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Renseignés sur El Dorado, les hommes venus de l’autre côté de la mer n’auraient de cesse de saccager sa beauté, ses richesses, son équilibre. Cachée comme elle est au cœur de la jungle, il n’y a aucune chance qu’ils tombent dessus par accident. Il suffirait de continuer à taire son existence…  
…si son équilibre n’était pas déjà menacé de l’intérieur par une faction trop fanatique et des querelles intestines.

Ne pouvant agir directement pour protéger leur belle cité, les Dieux se choisissent des émissaires pour étendre incognito leur volonté. Une esclave avec des velléités de rébellion, et un tatou.


	2. Wittenberg 1517 - El Dorado 1519

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grands bouleversements théologiques à El Dorado !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Wittenberg 1517 - El Dorado 1519  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Road to El Dorado  
>  **Personnages :** Miguel, Tulio, Tzekel-Kan et Martin Luther  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et, si ce n’est pas juste, en tous cas le Lepidos Salamandre se sent moins seul face à la compulsion. »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Note :** oui, hum, j’ai un peu craqué mon slip sur ce parallèle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Si on devenait des dieux ?  
Ça n’est pas une suggestion. Ni une requête. Miguel est au-delà du stade des yeux de petit chiot pour amadouer Tulio. Il y croit déjà. Et sa foi déplace des montagnes…

Les gens d’Eldorado sont ravis d’avoir des dieux parmi eux. Le grand prêtre, un peu moins. Qu’il se fasse supplanter par une simple servante et pire, qu’on questionne des siècles d’interprétation parce que les dieux ont décidé de revenir sur leur parole nue, d’être à l’écoute et magnanimes… c’est loin d’être à son goût.

Une petite réforme s’impose dans la Cité d’Or !


	3. Créer sa propre chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car si Tulio croyait à la chance il ne jouerait pas avec des dés pipés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Créer sa propre chance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Road to El Dorado  (La Route d’Eldorado)  
>  **Personnage :** Tulio  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Son frère ne perdait rien pour attendre. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Attendre passivement que les dés roulent en sa faveur et que son destin change pour le mieux, c’est un coup à ce que rien ne change jamais. À rester pour toujours un simple pion sur l’échiquier d’un autre. Et quand on n’est pas né dans un milieu où on vous apprend les échecs on n’a aucune chance d’en devenir le roi.  
La chance n’existe pas.

C’est pour ça que Tulio joue avec des dés pipés. La chance il faut savoir la créer soi-même, et avec un peu d’audace il pourra devenir, si pas roi, le héros de sa propre histoire.


End file.
